


Terremoto

by Ian4477



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, rin sufre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian4477/pseuds/Ian4477
Summary: *DRABBLE*"Le mira a los ojos, dice su nombre y tiembla. Hay pequeños terremotos en las palmas de sus manos."





	Terremoto

Le mira a los ojos, dice su nombre y tiembla. Hay pequeños terremotos en las palmas de sus manos. Se sienta a su lado, cerca de las placas tectónicas que hay entre sus dedos, que chocan con fervor. Y lo único que puede hacer es luchar por controlar su respiración, para que él no llegue a notar como sus pulmones piden aire desesperadamente, simplemente porque su cercanía se lo ha quitado todo de golpe. Pero entonces percibe su perfume, y es tan abrumador para él que se marea, aunque en realidad sea una suave y casi imperceptible fragancia. Y los terremotos de las palmas de sus manos aumentan de magnitud, extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo. Siente que va a enloquecer. Así que se incorpora, quedando sentado justo frente a él. Sus dedos se rozan, pero eso ahora no le importa, ni siquiera se da cuenta, tiene algo más importante en su mente. No puede contenerlo, no por más tiempo. Así que con el corazón tembloroso y los labios apretados, le mira a los ojos, toma aire para también tomar valor y le dice las dos palabras que lleva tanto tiempo callándose.  
“Te quiero”  
Entonces sus ojos se abren, vislumbrando el aburrido y blanco techo de su habitación levemente iluminado por la claridad de la luna. Lo ha soñado, otra vez. Entonces se incorpora, esta vez en la realidad, no en un sueño, y respira hondo para después empezar a sollozar. Todo está en silencio y Rin, de pie en su solitaria habitación, se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama, mientras un dolor punzante le oprime el pecho. Quiere a Haru, le echa de menos. Así que llora en silencio, igual que las otras noches. Los sueños, aunque cree que quizás debería llamarlos pesadillas, le persiguen con cada vez más frecuencia. Empezaron la primera vez que vino a Australia. En aquel entonces eran ocasionales y no entendía bien su significado. ¿Por qué soñaba con Haru? ¿Por qué sus dedos temblaban, justo como si hubiera un terremoto en sus huesos, cuando él se sentaba a su lado? Simplemente se despertaba confuso, con los puños apretados y con los restos de un sentimiento doloroso disolviéndose amargamente en su pecho.  
Pero cuando volvió a Australia por segunda vez y en los sueños, cada vez más vividos y más dolorosos, Rin le decía a Haru que le quería. Lo entendió. Y ni siquiera trató de negarlo, se dio cuenta que era algo que en el fondo, supo desde mucho antes que los sueños empezaran.  
Así que, a pesar del nudo que siente en su interior, no puede evitar sonreír cuando recuerdos de su última estadía en Japón pasan por su mente. Es su forma de aliviar el dolor que le causan esos sueños, como si fueran una pequeña terapia. Entonces, luego de repasar, uno a uno, esos dulces recuerdos, consigue calmarse. Respira hondo, echando un vistazo al calendario, mientras calcula mentalmente cuantos días faltan para volver a visitar Japón. Y, despacio, se dirige a la cama, donde se cubre con las sabanas y suspira, justo antes de quedarse dormido.  
“Pronto volveremos a vernos, Haru.”


End file.
